Psycho III
|producer=Hilton A. Green |music=Carter Burwell |cinematography=Bruce Surtees |editing=David Blewitt |distributor=Universal Pictures |released= |runtime=92 minutes |country=United States |language=English |gross=$14.4 million }} Psycho III is a 1986 American slasher film. It is the second sequel to Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho, and the third film in the Psycho series. It stars Anthony Perkins reprising the role of Norman Bates, who also directs the film, and co-stars Diana Scarwid, Jeff Fahey and Roberta Maxwell. The screenplay is written by Charles Edward Pogue. The original electronic music score is composed and performed by Carter Burwell in one of his earliest projects. The film was a financial failure, becoming the lowest grossing film in the Psycho series. It was followed by the television film Psycho IV: The Beginning. Psycho III is unrelated to Robert Bloch's third Psycho novel, Psycho House, which was released in 1990. The film takes place one month after the events of Psycho II, Norman Bates is still running the Bates Motel with the corpse of Emma Spool still sitting up in the house. A suicidal nun, whom Norman falls in love with, comes to the motel along with a drifter named Duane Duke and a reporter who is trying to solve the mysterious disappearance of Mrs. Spool. Plot In 1982, Norman Bates works at the Bates Motel and lives with the preserved corpse of his mother, Emma Spool. Local law enforcement and Norman's ex-boss, Ralph Statler, are concerned because Mrs. Spool has been missing for over a month. Duane Duke, a sleazy musician desperate for money, is offered the job of assistant motel manager to replace the late Warren Toomey who was fired by Norman. Tracy Venable, a journalist from Los Angeles, is working on an article about serial killers being released. She believes Norman is killing again, so when Norman appears at the diner, Tracy attempts to talk with him. Unaware of her ulterior motives, Norman opens up to her but is distracted when Maureen Coyle, a young, mentally unstable former nun, enters. He is startled because she resembles his former victim, Marion Crane. Seeing the initials "M.C." on her suitcase, Norman panics and leaves the diner. "Mother" enters Maureen's bathroom later that night, intending to kill her, only to find that Maureen has attempted suicide by cutting her wrists. The shock of this causes Norman to reassert his personality while a delirious Maureen mistakes "Mother" holding a knife for the Virgin Mary holding a silver crucifix. Norman brings Maureen to a hospital and offers that she stay as long as she needs to. After she is released, they begin a romantic relationship. Later that night, Duane picks up a girl named Red at a bar, but after Red makes it clear that she wants more than just a fling, Duane throws her out. Red tries to call a cab, but "Mother" shatters the phone booth door and stabs Red to death. The following day, tourists arrive at the motel, where they plan to watch a local football game. Meanwhile, Tracy searches Mrs. Spool's apartment. She discovers the Bates Motel's phone number written on a magazine cover repeatedly. Patsy Boyle, the only sober guest, is murdered by "Mother". Norman discovers Patsy's body and buries her in the motel's ice chest outside the office. The next morning, Sheriff Hunt and Deputy Leo appear to investigate Patsy's disappearance. Tracy tells Maureen about Norman's past, causing Maureen to stay with Father Brian, who took care of her at the hospital. Norman finds that his mother's corpse is missing and finds a note stating that she is in Cabin 12. Duane demands a large sum of money to keep quiet or else he will turn Norman over to the police. They fight and Norman beats Duane with his guitar until he loses consciousness. Norman drives Duane's car to the swamp with Duane and Patsy's bodies in it. Duane then regains consciousness and attacks Norman, who accidentally drives into the swamp. Norman escapes the car while Duane drowns. Meanwhile, Tracy talks to Statler and Myrna about Mrs. Spool and discovers she was working at the diner before Statler bought it from Harvey Leach. Tracy meets with Leach, a resident at an assisted living facility, and is informed that Mrs. Spool had also been institutionalized for murder. Maureen convinces herself that Norman is her true love and returns to the motel. Norman and Maureen share a tender moment at the top of the staircase when "Mother" shouts furiously at Norman, startling him. He loses his grip on Maureen's hands, causing her to fall down the stairs, killing her. Enraged, Norman promises "Mother" that he will get her for this. Tracy enters the house and finds Maureen dead, then sees Norman dressed as "Mother" bearing a knife, but is unable to flee. She tries reasoning with Norman by explaining his family history: Emma Spool was his aunt and was in love with Norman's father, but he married her sister, Norma. Mrs. Spool kidnapped Norman when he was a baby, after killing Mr. Bates, believing Norman was the child "she should have had with him". When she was caught, Norman was returned to Norma while Mrs. Spool was institutionalized. Tracy discovers Mrs. Spool's corpse in the bedroom. Norman takes off his dress. "Mother" orders him to kill Tracy, but when Norman raises the knife, he attacks "Mother" instead, dismembering Mrs. Spool's corpse. Sheriff Hunt takes Norman to his squad car. Hunt informs Norman that they may never release him from the institution again. Norman replies: "But I'll be free...I'll finally be free." In the back of the squad car, Norman caresses a trophy he concealed: the severed hand of Mrs. Spool. He strokes the hand and smiles craftily. Cast * Anthony Perkins as Norman Bates * Diana Scarwid as Maureen Coyle * Jeff Fahey as Duane Duke * Roberta Maxwell as Tracy Venable * Hugh Gillin as Sheriff John Hunt * Robert Alan Browne as Ralph Statler * Lee Garlington as Myrna * Donovan Scott as Kyle * Karen Hensel as Sister Catherine * Jack Murdock as Lou * Katt Shea as Patsy Boyle * Juliette Cummins as Red * Donovan Scott as Kyle * Janet Leigh as Marion Crane (flashback) * Claudia Bryar as Emma Spool (flashback) Music }} There were many songs recorded for Psycho III, some of them were performed by Stanton Miranda. Carter Burwell composed the main soundtrack and also some songs that play on the jukebox in the diner and on the radios in cars. The soundtrack for Psycho III was originally released on MCA Records. The song "Scream of Love" was released as a single on vinyl only. The dance remixes by Arthur Baker was featured on the 12" vinyl. MCA commissioned a music video featuring Carter Burwell, Anthony Perkins and a Hitchcockian woman. Perkins introduced the video on MTV as a guest VJ on July 2, 1986. Release When the film opened on July 2, 1986, it earned $3.2 million in its opening weekend and went on to gross about $14.5 million at the domestic box office, becoming the lowest grossing theatrical film of the Psycho movie series. DVD Release Psycho III has been released four times on DVD. The initial release came in 1999 when Universal Studios leased the film out to GoodTimes Home Video. This release is currently out of print. The second release came in 2005 from Universal Studios itself. The third release came in 2007 as part of a triple feature package with Psycho II and Psycho IV: The Beginning. On September 24, 2013, Shout Factory released a Special Edition on DVD and Blu-ray. References External links * * * Category:1986 films Category:1986 horror films Category:1980s mystery films Category:1980s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American mystery films Category:American sequel films Category:American serial killer films Category:American slasher films Category:American thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films about psychopaths Category:Films directed by Anthony Perkins Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Psychological horror films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Psycho films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Film scores by Carter Burwell